Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (2014 TV series)
/ |based_on = by |creator = Evan Baily |director = Natalys Raut-Sieuzac |starring = Japanese: Kanae Itō Hikaru Kobayashi Yuuka Yamada Kento Takahashi Hideaki Nagasawa English: Reiana Smiley Erin Mathews Andrea Libman Cathy Weseluck Christopher Corey Smith |theme_music_composer = Tomoya Ohtani |opening = "Chant This Charm" performed by Tomoki Hirata ft. Hikaru Kobayashi, Yuuka Yamada, Kento Takahashi, and Hideaki Nagasawa *ft. Kanae Itō (season 6) |country = |language = Japanese English |num_seasons = 6 |executive_producer = Sandrine Nguyen Boris Hertzog Donna Friedman Meir Jane E. McGregor Evan Baily (season 5) |producer = Yvette Kaplan (consulting) Malinda Hee (associate) |runtime = 21 minutes |company = |distributor = (TV) |network = Japanese: English: |first_aired_–_last_aired = - present }} is a 2014 - based on the titular 2003 . Announced in late 2013 (due to Sega being reluctant to plan a sequel to the game due to its low sales), the series premiered on in Japan, and in America, and , , and in Canada on July 14, 2014. It is produced by and ), and created by Evan Baily. Plot Reiana, Billy, Rolly, Chick and Bantam, reside on a small town in Morning Land. Together, they keep Morning Land safe from various threats (besides eternal night) such as earthquakes, enslavement, tea parties, and (most importantly) mayhem. Characters Main characters Reiana Smiley (voiced by in Japanese) is the leader of the 5 main characters. She is a self-willed, plucky, and dynamic leader, but is typically sensitive when others do or say things she hates, and continuously talks some sense into them, mainly the occasionally hapless recipient Chie Satonaka (whenever she is somewhat ill-tempered with Yōsuke Hanamura), but luckily, Billy and his friends are always there to cheer her up. Reiana's catchphrase in the series is "This Charm will make your dreams come true!", which was first said in the fifth episode of Season 2. Billy Hatcher (voiced by Hikaru Kobayashi in Japanese and Erin Mathews in English) is the series' title character. He is inquistive, quick-witted, and decisive, and has taken it upon himself to defend Morning Land from any dangers. He tends to say "Dagnabbit!" whenever something bad happens, but, in addition, he does have a fierce streak, and can lose his cool when others do or say things that provoke his outrage (which is a running gag), but Rolly manages to soothe him (usually by singing a song or treating him to a bath). In season 3 episode 12, it is revealed that Billy is a excellent singer, despite the fact that he declares himself as the worst singer in Morning Land. Rolly Roll (voiced by Yuuka Yamada in Japanese and Andrea Libman in English) is a blithe and airy girl, who mostly tries to help her friends when they're in a pinch, although she's being quite absentminded at times. She often manages to comfort Billy when he's in a bad mood (since Billy is quick-tempered), usually by treating him to a soothing hot bath, or singing a sweet song to him. She also likes wearing makeup as shown in the series' premiere, where she is putting on her bronzer. Additionally, Rolly has a secret crush on Billy, which is hinted in season 3. Chick Poacher (voiced by Kento Takahashi and Cathy Weseluck in English) is the youngest of the team. His tendency of acting before thinking repeatedly disconcerts his friends, revealing that he has impulsive behavior, which was maintained until the premiere of the second season, where he eventually thinks before acting, which doesn't seem to faze his friends at all, putting a end to his rush attitude. Chick always ensures that Billy's eggs don't go missing and get taken away (which is the reason why Billy tends to say "Dagnabbit!" whenever something bad happens) and is the only one whose Rooster Call band gets a two-toned affect in season 2 (while the same things goes to the other four in season 3). He also teaches his friends to speak quietly when they're in a library.a Category:Comedy Category:Action-Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:SEGA Category:Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg